


Multitasking

by ThatWritingHo



Series: Metal Porn Stash [9]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: Toki challenges you with an exercise in focus and dexterity.
Relationships: Toki Wartooth/Reader
Series: Metal Porn Stash [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literally months since I've posted anything I'm so sorry here have this silly Toki boning as an apology.

With a heavy sigh, you managed to drag your aching limbs from the warm embrace of the guitarist sharing your bed, his arm sliding from around your body with a soft, sleepy grumble. A shiver wracked your body and you hugged your arms across your chest, too tired to attempt locating your clothes from the night before in the pitch black of the room despite it being mid-day, courtesy of the black out curtains. With a sudden stroke of clarity, you recalled your panties were merely shoved under your pillow, and quickly snatched the fabric up, thankfully tugging it onto your body, though it did little to dissuade goosebumps from blooming across your skin as you made your way to the conjoining bathroom.

Minutes later, you returned to open curtains and a beautiful view of Toki's wonderfully naked ass in the air as he bent down to snatch his underwear from the floor, and you watched with appreciation as he tugged the tight boxer briefs(light blue, patterned with cute little pink kitties) up his legs, running a hand though his long, bedraggled hair as he turned to give you a large, bright smile. 

"Mornins!"

"Good morning."

You graced him with your own dazzling smile, those pretty baby blue eyes roaming your body as you stretched your arms above your head, sighing as the sleep left your muscles, and then turned to flip on the tv and playstation, grabbing the controller from the bedside table and preparing for another busy day of Final Fantasy.

Toki laughed at your enthusiasm as you plopped down in the direct center of the bed, crossing your legs over each other and hunching forward with posture that would earn you a lecture from your chiropractor as the game booted up. 

"Playins again already? Dats all ya did yesterdays!"

You just shrugged, rolling your eyes. 

"Oh shut up, I've been waiting for this remake for _years_!"

With a small hum of agreement, Toki settled on the bed next to you, reclining back on the pillows propped against the headboard to watch you play for another untold stretch of time. Just as you got past the loading screen and into the game, you felt a nudge to your hip from his knee. Looking back, your breath caught at the sight of his lovely, toned muscles stretched out next to you, arm folded behind his head as his free hand patted his lower abdomen in invitation, the beginnings of a hard on bulging through the tight fabric just below. 

"Sits wit' me, baby."

You flicked your eyes back to the tv briefly, faltering, your typical eagerness to do whatever the guitarist asked of you overshadowed by how very badly you wanted to get back into this game.

"But…"

Eyes darkening at your reluctance, a devious smirk slipped onto Toki's face as he stared you down, demeanor shifting and the air in the room changing to match. 

"I'ms not askins. _Comes here_."

Mouth dry, you nodded softly as anticipation shot through your bones, turning to face him and shuffling over to straddle his hips, but he stopped you mid leg raise.

"Turns back 'round."

Blinking, you turned back to the tv, settling yourself with knees on either side of muscular thighs, his still hardening length pressing up delightfully against your ass. A warm hand rested itself on your hip bone, thumb beginning to massage circles into your lower back and turning your tensed muscles to jelly.

"Relaks. Just keeps playins."

With a shaky breath, you did just that, knowing he was up to something but too eager to get going on your current objective to really care. Soon enough, you had lost yourself in the gameplay, vaguely aware of the stiffness you were sitting atop, but paying it no mind as Toki continued to press soothing touches into your lower half. That is, until your leg started to go numb, and you absent mindedly shifted your hips, breath catching in your throat and eyes slipping closed at the delicious friction this caused against your core, his own hips rolling up into yours in retaliation, heat quickly beginning to pool between your legs. 

"Toki…"

"Shh. Keeps playins."

Gulping down the lump in your throat, you turned your gaze back to the screen with as much attention as you could muster with his pelvis still slowly grinding up into yours, hand griping your hip to control your pace, hard cock sliding against your frustratingly clothed sex and causing the fabric to dampen rapidly, a small whimper making it's way past your lips as you began to ache for him to fill you. This slow torment continued as your focus wained, though you tried your best to do as you were told and continue to play, soon coming upon a boss that would require your full attention to win. 

"Dat looks like a hard ones."

You could hear the smirk in his voice.

_Bastard_. 

"Y-yeah…"

A strong hand lifted your hips up slightly, calloused fingertips slipping under the edge of your panties right as you began the battle, tracing along your soaked folds and pulling the fabric to the side as Toki shimmied his own underwear down, length springing free and bouncing up to lay against his abs. A soft, breathy moan escaped your throat as he settled you back down to continue the torturous grind of his pelvis into yours, now skin to skin, your wetness coating his cock and allowing him to slide against you with ease, your lower lips parting for him to press the hardness up against your clit teasingly. 

"Hmm, if yous win, I'll let's ya sits on my face."

Your grinned, another wave of arousal washing over you at the prospect, and you ground down on his dick just a little harder.

"And if I lose?"

A harsh smack landed on your ass, and you jumped, nearly dropping the controller, Cloud taking severe damage in game as you quickly used an elixir. 

" _Don't lose_."

You were lifted once more, Toki's hand slipping between your bodies to angle himself upward, rubbing the head over your lips briefly, giving a few shallow thrusts to wet his cock before allowing you to slip down onto him, mutual satisfied moans leaving you both as he finally filled you fully. Another sinful roll of his practiced hips had your eyes rolling back, and you quickly pried them back open with effort before you took more damage. 

"Ride."

He certainly needn't tell you twice. 

Every blissful second of Toki's cock stretching and rubbing along your walls had you cursing the slow, drawn out battle mechanics of this game, but you were nothing if not determined to claim your fu manchu throne. It was, unsurprisingly, incredibly difficult to land combos and staggering while bouncing on a dick, but you had to say you were impressed with yourself. Despite the mind numbing feel of him pistoning into your sweet spot and the tingling fire it shot through to your every nerve, you managed to claim victory as your own, hitting save quickly and all but throwing the controller to the other side of the bed as your back arched in unbridled bliss. 

Toes curling, you pressed down hard against him, muscles spasming as you saw white, an unrestrained moan tearing from your throat as Toki gripped your hips rough enough to bruise, pounding into you relentlessly from below, chasing his own release. A short moment later and he was joining you in rapture, warmth filling you to the brim and making you shiver as it spilled over with his slowing thrusts. The sound of your mutual panting faded, the title screen music now the only sound in the room as both your heart rates eased. 

With a whimper, you lifted yourself off of the guitarist, hating the sense of loss and emptiness without him inside you, and _really_ hating the sticky feeling of his cum dripping down your thighs. Collapsing on the bed next to him, your fingers sought out his, loosely intertwining your digits as Toki turned to beam at you, baby blues sparkling in the afterglow. 

"Wowee, ya actually dids it!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

You stuck your tongue out at him for added effect, and he only laughed in response, leaning over to kiss the tip of your nose affectionately, smile turning mischievous as he pulled back. 

"Wells. Readys for your reward?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are my lifeblood. I will starve without feedback.


End file.
